


Sleeping With Swords

by PrinceJai



Series: Pieces of a Broken Legend [1]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Falling asleep in strange places, Fluff, Gawain and Percy are bros, Gen, Gen Work, Knights - Freeform, No Slash, Not Beta'd, Sir Gawain - Freeform, and nothing can convince me otherwise, cute Arthur, gawain is not an oc, the knights are a strange lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJai/pseuds/PrinceJai
Summary: Six times Arthur fell asleep somewhere other than in his bed and one time he did fall asleep in his bed.
Series: Pieces of a Broken Legend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sleeping With Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are; my first completed piece for the fandom! Just some silly, pointless sleeping!Arthur;)

I.

William wasn’t taking to his unofficial duty of searching for their king when the young man took to slipping away. In the beginning all of them would scatter out to search for Arthur, however as time passed and Arthur was always found in the end, the duty singled down to William. In his far more experienced opinion, Tristan should have been the one to seek out their friend as the two had been friends the longest. In Tristan’s opinion William had nothing else better to do.

Therefore William was sent wandering the halls of the castle, hailing every maid and tracking down the errant king. There was no real need for the king, only friends wishing to know their fellow was well and nothing had slipped past their defenses to bring harm to the still young king.

William breathed in the fresh air as he stepped out of the castle into the main courtyard. The sun was pleasantly bright and shining down with sweet warmth and a gentle breeze stirred the freshly fallen petals of flowering trees nearby. Spring had been unusually agreeable with fewer rainstorms and less cloud cover, allowing those with spare time to stroll through the fields brimming with flowers. Here in the courtyard, the ground was rich with grass and the magnolia trees lining the left side were blossoming with soothing pink tinged flowers. The apple trees following the stone paths were white with blooms, looking for all the world as though someone had placed clouds upon the brown branches.

A glimpse of blond and cream caught William’s eye, turning his attention to a low, swooping branch of a magnolia tree. Tilting his head to the side, William walked down the apple blossom coated path towards the flowering trees.

Pausing in front of the object of his curiosity and search, William bit back a laugh.

There, laying stomach down with a hand under his cheek, was Arthur, fast asleep atop the curved branch of the tree. The gentle wind was sweeping golden strands across his face and setting the loose fabric of his shirt a flutter. Spiraling down in silent crashes pink and white petals rested on his hair and clothes. The creases of Arthur’s face were smoothed, eased by the peacefulness brought by the safe embrace of sleep.

William couldn’t help but smile.

There was a time when neither King or Queen could find the blond, scarcely waist-high boy and William would catch sight of small boots peeking out from the leaves of a tree.

His smile widen.

No, wandering the castle grounds for hours on end was not the way William wanted to pass time, however he would always search for that little boy Uther had loved so dearly.

II.

The day had been long for all involved, even the setting of the sun had been muted and weary. Within the castle walls, matters didn’t fair any better.

Arthur rested forehead to forearm, seeking only a brief respite from the near constant debate going on around him. Bedivere and William disagreed with Tristan’s idea, Tristan volunteered Percy, Percy objected and began an argument with their latest addition- Gawain. And he in turn wisely remained silent, further annoying Percy.

As King he should have been listening, keeping peace and all around doing Kingly things throughout the meeting, however…

Sleep drew him in further and the voices around him soon dulled to white noise allowing him escape without actually running out of the room.

Gawain sighed quietly, eyes following the “friendly” rapid fire word war bouncing about him. Quite honestly he had long since forgotten what they were even talking about, though, really he hadn’t known from the start. Being new to the Round Table and whatnot Gawain didn’t always get the whole lot, left to fill in the gaps on his own. It was fine by him. Can’t trust anyone these days, Gawain thought to himself. Whilst he followed the talk about him, the King himself caught his eye.

Arthur was fast asleep!

Leaning back in his chair, Gawain peered around William, yes, the blond man was very much asleep. Head was resting on his crossed arms atop the table and if there was a string of drool down to the table, Gawain never said anything. Chuckling softly, Gawain turned his attention back to the other knights.

The argument was still going strong and annoyance flickered across Gawain’s face before he smoothed it out. Clearing his throat to gain attention he addressed the other knights.

“Perhaps we should hold off on the boorishness,” Gawain said amusedly, “You seem to have gone and put our dear King to sleep.”

He gestured to Arthur’s chair and the expressions on his fellow knights were priceless; all mouth agape and perplexed. To his surprise all of the animosity in the air cleared almost instantly and everyone’s behaviour relaxed. Even Bedivere cracked a smile.

After a moment of grinning and laughing softly they resumed their discussion in a far more pleasant and quieter manner.

Who knew a sleeping King could solve so many matters?

III.

Heaving a sigh, Blue stomped across the soft grass and into the damp dirt of the bank. The day was overcast with watery sunlight peeking through in the West while a mild wind swept across. Perfect for fishing- if only he could find his fishing rod- Blue grumbled under his breath. He was determined to catch a fish, with his hands if he must, and went out to do just that. Then realised he had forgotten to bring a pail in which to keep whatever he caught. Upset with the loss of his fishing rod and annoyed with his distracting eagerness, Blue made his way to the water’s edge.

He was quite surprised to see Arthur, back to him, sitting beside a large rock down by the water. With Blue’s fishing rod. Frowning, Blue stomped a little harder, preparing to fire rapid demands as to why the ‘King’ stole his fishing rod. All of which died on his tongue as he came to a stop on the other side of the rock.

For all the world it looked as though Arthur was sleeping. Eyes closed, head resting against the rock, breathing deep and even. Leaning over the rock, Blue poked Arthur’s cheek. A small twitch of the blond’s mouth and then nothing. Blue settled back and cocked his head to the side, contemplating what to do next.

Seeing his fishing rod was all but slipping out of Arthur’s loose grasp, Blue carefully reclaimed it. Sitting down on his side of the rock, Blue checked the line and then cast it back out into the water. He decided he would fish while waiting for Arthur to wake up and then he would demand an explanation or Arthur could carry back whatever was caught.

Content with his reasoning, Blue leaned against the rock.

The sun was well past its zenith when Tristan found Blue and Arthur down by the water fast asleep.

IV.

Smoke trailed lazily up past the treetops into the same colored sky. Arthur watched it with disinterest before turning his attention back down. Bedivere, William, and Percy were spread out in a semicircle around the fire setting up their tents for the night. Tristan sat beside him stoking the flames.

Stifling a yawn, Arthur scratched the back of his neck, wondering why they had to pick such a sleepy day to… Arthur yawned again disrupting his trail of thought. It wasn’t important anyways, or was it? Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, Arthur attempted to remain alert. Vaguely he thought to set up his own tent, going to sleep sounded the better idea…

Tristan took notice of the sudden weight against his shoulder and the gold strands taking up his peripheral vision. Pausing stoking the fire, he glanced down and leaned forward slightly to be sure- yes, it was indeed Arthur.

The blond was fast asleep, coral hued lips parted and wind blown hair sweeping across his forehead. Tristan’s mouth tweaked upwards in a lopsided grin as he flicked his gaze up to the other knights. They were each busy with setting up their makeshift tents and hadn’t noticed the dozing King.

Knowing the endless needling in which would ensue, Tristan moved to rouse Arthur. However, the King was fast asleep and no amount of nudging, jostling or poking would wake him from a deep sleep.

Admitting defeat quietly, Tristan settled against the tree to his back. It seemed his weary and even more so tired friend hadn’t been sleeping well. At the same time it attested to how much Arthur trusted present company to keep any ill-willed fate at bay while he reclaimed lost slumber. Scoffing lightly, Tristan smiled to himself and brushed the hair out of Arthur’s face.

It was a warming thought that Arthur trusted his knights, his friends to protect against all the toils the world threw at them. Though Tristan wondered how well he himself would be able to stand against a mage or dragon. Nevertheless he would do his best always to keep his king, his friend safe. Even if it meant pretending to be asleep to prevent Arthur being alone in the ensuing teasing from the other knights.

V.

Bedivere was not very pleased.

The papers were stacking high on his desk and particularly important persons were filing into the castle seeking audience with the new King.

The King which was no where to found. Again. Bedivere sighed, perhaps a little dramatically, before rising from his seat. He would need to gather William and Tristan if he held any hopes of finding Arthur before the day wore too late.

Tristan was annoyingly indifferent in having to abandon his current work to look for Arthur. Surely William was tiring from always seeking out the King, Bedivere though airily to himself. Though the archer didn’t seem at all bothered when he joined their merry little search party. The advisor wondered if it wasn’t partly to annoy him.

From the throne room to the King’s chambers to the cellar, they found everything but Arthur. Sighing deeply, Bedivere tried in vain to ignore the loud voices from where the ‘important persons’ had gathered. Where on God’s green and beautiful earth could the King have gone?

“Has anyone checked the library?” Tristan asked. No, Bedivere groused inwardly, they had not checked the library. And so the trio climbed the stairs up to the castle library, pushing the heavy doors open.

Off in a corner books were stacked high and low, on a table and on the floor, to the right and left. Nestled amongst them all on the floor, head resting in the crook of his arm, was Arthur. His out stretched legs were covered in books where the movement had caused a stack to topple over. A large, leather book old as time rested on Arthur’s hip, a red and blue embroidered marker keeping place of reading.

Tristan grinned mischievously as he peered over a large stack of books only to receive a sharp jab to the side from Bedivere with a stern look.

“Leave him be.” Bedivere whispered sharply, waving his hands in a shooing motion. Tristan reluctantly moved back from the stack of books to stand next to William. The trio stood there uncertain of what to do now that they had finally discovered where their errant King had disappeared to.

“Well, are we going to wake him?” William asked with raised brows, looking pointedly at Tristan.

“Not it.” Tristan replied swiftly as he took a step back. Bedivere huffed his disapproval of the childish behaviour, though refrained any remarks.

“I’ll attend to matters until he wakes.” Bedivere stated in answer, leaving the two knights with the sleeping King. The trusted advisor simply couldn’t bring himself to disturb Arthur, especially since he had fallen asleep reading of manners and etiquette.

Tristan looked to William, the former giving a uncaring shrug. Bedivere for all his grumbling and nitpicking cared for their King just as much as the other knights. Quietly the two sat on either side of Arthur, thumbing through the mess of books to pass the time.

And if Gawain came upon the three some time later laying fast asleep under a crudely constructed fort of books… Well, he wouldn’t be the one to tell Arthur who collapsed it.

VI.

William diligently scanned the horizon, briefly catching sight of the other knights trudging through the field. He laughed lightly seeing Percy purposelessly clip Gawain with his shoulder as the former moved past. They were weary from their trek, yet still in good humour and the playful shove turned into a friendly brawl between the two.

Resuming his search, for that was why the archer was in the tree, William frowned slightly. Arthur had once again spirited away, leaving his fellows to ponder where he had gone. Reluctantly, William had taken it upon himself to hurry ahead of the others to climb the great oak that stood proudly in the middle of the vast wild flower field they were in.

Here he could see all around and everything in the field- except for their King. He was no where in sight which perplexed William so as the blond couldn’t have gone further than the field. Huffing in mild annoyance, he weighed staying in the tree verses listening to Tristan worrying where Arthur was.

Well, he certainly wasn’t going with the latter. Grumbling quietly to himself about runaway, childish Kings and able body didn’t mean scampering up and down trees like squirrels. Of course the tree idea was completely his own.

Jumping down from the lowest branch, William was surprised to see someone lying in the grass beside his feet. Golden locks and pale skin stood out from the sunny daisies and deep purple violets. Soft green grass swayed in the breeze, sweeping against the sleeping King’s clothes.

For a moment William stood there simultaneously in wonderment at how young and peaceful his King appeared and how he had slipped by unnoticed. Well, William mused to himself, it was a large field and an equally large tree. The trunk could’ve easily hidden Arthur from sight.

Nodding to himself, justified in not having caught sight of the disappearing King sooner, William sat down beside the blond. Sighing in contentment William listened to the small snores from Arthur and the distant shouts from the knights. Absentmindedly, William picked the daises, stringing them together in a ring like his mother use to do.

By the time the other knights found their missing King and fellow knight, Arthur’s slumbering form was well decorated with flower rings. And if the brave archer making them wore a few himself, well, no one outside of Tristan was foolish enough to say aloud.

\+ I.

They had searched every nook and cranny, every crevice and notch, alcove and indenture for Arthur only to come up empty handed. First William had been sent to find the King, as he had the best luck locating the runaway blond, then Tristan, Percy, Gawain, and even Blue had joined the search.

The day was cold and gray with rain falling heavy and thunder rolling in the distant. Though it seemed unlikely, they had searched the grounds outside the castle walls, the courtyards, the guards station, finding nothing more than soaked clothes and chilled bones.

“He has to be here somewhere.” Tristan muttered as they regrouped in the throne room. His clothes were wet from the outer jacket to his under shirt. William grunted something unkind and unintelligible.

“Has anyone checked his room?” Blue asked between chattering teeth.

“Of course we have.” Tristan replied with a shake of his head. He paused with a frown.

“One of you did, right?” He glanced to Percy, then William. They returned with sheepish looks and utterances in the negative. Tristan sighed heavily and turned towards the bed chambers; the others quickly following.

The heavy doors to the King’s bedchamber was ajar and the five of them crowded to peer through the crack. There amongst the heavy, warm furs and woven blankets was Arthur. His chest bare, trousers on and one boot off as though he’d fallen asleep whilst dressing. Which he may very well have, Gawain thought recalling the blond had stayed late in his study the previous night.

A collective gasp went up as Tristan pushed past the doors into the room. Percy and Gawain hurried after for fear he would wake the King.

“I’m not,” Tristan hushed them, “He’s about to fall off the bed.”

Upon closer inspection this was the truth and Percy and Gawain went to aid Tristan in moving Arthur further onto the bed. During which time Blue had pilfered through the ornate dressers in the room, discovering an old stack of cards in one of the drawers. Whilst the three knights were engaged in bickering on who should actually move Arthur, Blue held the cards out to William.

By the time Tristan, Percy and Gawain successfully inched Arthur off the edge, William and Blue were engaged in an intense game of cards.

Tristan did his best to shoo them out of the room, however, they were quite comfortable in their corner near the window and showed no signs of moving. Much to the trusted knight’s chagrin Percy joined in the cards, and Gawain made himself snug on the bed opposite of Arthur.

Everyone else was so at ease as though it was completely normal to hang about in the King’s private chambers, while the King himself slept no less!

Grudgingly, Tristan pulled out a chess board and sat at the foot of the bed across from Gawain; who was apparently attempting to smother himself as he piled furs over and around himself.

No one noticed the ill concealed smile on Arthur’s face or the change in his snores that suspiciously sounded like stifled chuckling.

And no one could tell if Arthur was actually awake when he flopped an arm across the chess board as Gawain was about to make a winning move.

**Author's Note:**

> While re-reading through to check for errors, I realized I hadn't actually written George into the story. Um, just imagine he's there somewhere? (Sorry, George!)


End file.
